Finding the Light
by Fayeress
Summary: My version of what will happen after the events of Final Fantasy XIII-2. I really hated it when it ended with To Be Continued... Basically a steamy love story with LightningXHope! 3 Rated M for some... well lemons ;3 Sorry for suckish summary!
1. Chapter 1

I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story... I just... didn't want to but i decided to come back to it after I had a dream :3 Anyways I'm really sorry~! But I'll be updating regularly now! OH I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 OR XIII... I wish i owned Hope 3

Finding the Light- Chapter 1

The funeral was a dreary one, with Snow missing; only eleven people stood in the ice-cold rain in vigil for Serah. The garnet slab read, _Serah Farron: The seeress who had deified time, to save our world. _Hot tears suddenly rolled down on Lightning's face, her fist clenched in anger.  
_  
_

_"Where was I when Serah needed me? Where was Snow when she needed him?!"_

Those angry thoughts only caused Lightning's tears to roll down faster with the rain only there to help disguise the hot tears. As the priest finished the service, Lightning was numbed with sadness of her loss, only regaining her senses as Hope's gentle touch brought her back to reality. As Lightning looked at him, she had realized that he was now taller than her, and not to mention older than her. That small timid boy was now only a memory of the past; he had grown up to be a strong young man without her.

During the time when Lightning was forcibly taken to Valhalla, she had not aged and was still the same twenty-one year old woman. The tired, soaking wet figure only shrugged him off, signaling that she wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. As the group of people dressed in black saw her action towards Hope, pained expressions showed, however, the man with most pained and saddened face was Hope himself. He knew that he could not do anything at the moment to help her feel better, he could comfort her, but she would still feel that eternal sadness of loss, dulled only with time. With the loss of Hope's mother and father, he also had felt the sadness, and the guilt that he could not do anything to save them. However, Hope did not want Lightning to feel this lingering sadness that will burden her heart for the rest of her life. Yet he knew that Lightning would always try to fight everything on her own, she could not stand the thought of fighting together with others, including her own sister.

Hope could only embrace her in the cold rain, giving her the warmth and comfort needed. The others who attended the funeral reluctantly went back to their new founded lives, to their new homes, leaving the couple behind. As they left Lightning crouched down, putting her white rose down in front of Serah's tombstone. Hope then crouched down with her, holding her hand stroking her palm with this thumb back and forth.

"Lightning, I'm sorry to put her in danger, and not being able to save her…" Hope trailed off, "but we need to move on and get out of the rain."

Lightning fiercely shook her head, "No! I can't leave now! I couldn't save her, I couldn't do anything!"

Lightning then began to sob into Hope's chest, clutching his shirt. His arm extended around her, comforting the sobbing woman, shaking from her sobs and the cold.

"Its okay Lightning, it's not your fault, you were dragged into a place where you couldn't escape, what could you have done? What has happened happened, and we can no longer change that. We have to keep on moving, we can't keep these feelings of sadness locked up either, that's what I learned when my mother died…" Hope said quietly."Fate had decided that she had to leave, that you or I could not save her, it wasn't anyone's fault."

Silence then filled the cold air; the clouds began to darken, making the rain pour down heavier. Lightning then stood up, and faced Hope, trying to smile for him. "Let's go home now." However, Hope was surprised by this, Lightning had never tried to smile like that, but his heart broke in half as he saw that sad, quiet smile on her face. If he ever had wanted to see Lightning smile, he would want her to be happy, to be happy. Hope outstretched his hand for Lightning to grab onto, pulling her up.

He then led her to his car, letting her go into the passenger seat. Hope looked behind him on last time, to have one last look at the grave, and to his amazement he swore he saw Serah with her gentle smile on her face. Hope, with his eyes wide-open, slowly smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

So hey! Sorry this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer! Ohh and I don't own Final Fantasy XIII AT ALL! :3 I wish I owned Hope though! 3 Anyways comments and following my story will be appreciated! BTW!  
**ooooo**Means a change in perspective  
** OOOO** Means some time later... ;)  
**XXXXXX** Flashbacks

Chapter 2: The Next Morning

The morning light shone through the blinds, softly landing on Lighting's sleeping face. Her heavy eyes slowly opened, taking in the bright light. She was awake, but she still laid in bed, thinking about the past events. Lightning did not want to accept the fact that her only family left, was gone from her life.

With this, Lightning did not have the strength to sit up, or do anything but try to remmeber the time when her precious Serah was still in her world...

"Yes... I'll just sink in the world where Serah is still alive... the memories I have of her..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Hope was sitting in the kitchen, next to the black marbled counter top. A steaming hot coffee was in his hands, but he made no effort or action to drink. Hope was lost in his thoughts, thinking about Lightning's return... and Serah's departure.

Sadness stabbed his heart, and just looking at how depressing Lightning looked made it infinitely worse.

However, Lightning had come back.

His Lightning came back to hi- No Lightning came back to her friends, the new family that would always be there for her. Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Dajh... and Snow... He was the one probably hurt out of all of his. His only love... died.. even when he swore to protect her. And.. He could not. Snow refused to see anyone, eat anything, or even talk. He just sat in his bed, eyes distant in a far far away place. Hope wondered if he could ever regain his senses again.

Hope looked down at his coffee realizing that his it had gone cold. He sghed, getting up to put the coffee cup in the mircowave.  
"I wonder if Lightning is awake..." With this thought in his head, he found himself in front of the guest room door. He contemplated if he should knock on the door to see if she was awake.

Hope finally decided not to wake her up or have the possibilty of waking her up. "She had a rough week, coming back from Vahalla, adjusting to her new life.. without Serah. I'll just let her sleep some more."

Once again, Hope found himself in the kitchen, opening the mircowave to get his coffee. As the grabbed it and brought the mug to his lips to sip the the supposedly hot drink, he realized that it had gone cold.

"Well shit."


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY! Hi people so 2 chapters in one day :3 I'm proud of myself! LOL As usual... I don't own Final Fantasy XIII-2 or XIII :( heheheh OH I also don't own that convo Lightning has with Snow and Serah on her birthday. Square Enix owns that in FF XIII Anyways! 3 Comments, reviews and follows are always appreciated! Thanks! T^T Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was now around late afternoon, and Lightning did not come out of her room. Hope grew worried and restless, so he decided to go check on her. He softly knocked on the door.

"Lightning are you awake?"

No answer.

"Please you need to wake up."

No answer.

With that Hope had to see if she was really sleeping or if she was awake. So he opened the door. Lightning was awake, sitting up in the bed looking out at the window with distant and cold eyes. Her eyes were not the same as they were, proud, strong, and beautiful. Now... they were distant, cold, dark. The Lightning now was not the same Lightning then.

This was not Hope's Lightning.

Time was frozen in the room, the only thing that was moving was Lightning's chest from breathing, and the curtains softly fluttering in the cool breeze. Hope saw that Lightning had given up. She did not want to live, she only wanted to live in the memories where Serah existed, the same as what Snow was doing at this moment.

Hope could not let that happen to Lightning. He had to save her from becoming a lifeless being.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
"Lightning!" Serah yelled, "Come on! You're going to miss the fireworks at this rate!"

"Alright, alright," Lightning said as Serah pulled on her sister's arm.

"I want to get the best view as possible view Light!"

Lightning gave a little smile as Serah said her nickname. She was glad she took a day off to see the fireworks with her little sister. Most of the time Lightning was at work, and rarely had time for Serah. With Lightning lost in thought the fireworks began with a loud boom. Entranced by the beautiful sight Lightning stared into the night sky, not noticing that Serah was entranced by something else.

Snow.

**Flashback Ends.  
**  
"Lightning you need to wake up," Hope said lightly.

"I am awake," Lightning said.

"No, you're not. You're still stuck in that dream where Serah is still alive."

"No I'm not, Serah is still here. She's not gone."

"Lightning..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
"You've become a L'cie, and now you're going to marry this idiot? You think I'm going to buy that? Full points for originality,"Lightning fumed after hearing Serah saying such ridiculous lies.

But what if those lies were true?

"And don't forget, if you really are a L'cie, it's my job to deal with you."

Serah gasped upon hearing this. Her own sister didn't believe her! And... she also said that she... wouldn't protect her?  
Lightning ges up from the couch and continues, "This is ridiculous. Worst. Birthday. Ever."

Serah couldn't take it anymore, so she runs out of the room, with tears threatening to fall.

"Wait Serah!" Snow yells. He turns to Lightning. "Why don't you believe her?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lightning yells. "She gets made a L'cie and you pop the question?"

"Lightning stop it!"

"No YOU stop it! Get out of my house!"

"You're shutting her out! She's your sister!"

Lightning sighs at this, getting extremely agitatted. Snows sees this and says, "Fine I'll do it. I'll protect her."

Lightning sighs again as Snow leaves the room. Some time later after Lightning calmed down she decided to open her present. Serah had given her a survival knife.

"How practical."  
Suddenly the news comes up on the TV and the report stated...

_"We interrupt this program for an urgent Sanctum bulletin... Officials had confirmed the presence of a Pulse Fal'cie inside the city of Bodhum."_  
Lightning could not believe her ears...

_"...the entire district will be quarantined in response to this crisis..."  
_  
Lightning dashed out of the room in hopes to find Serah...

**Flashback ends**

* * *

****Ohh... Left ya hanging there :3 Play the game if you want to know what happens next! :3 Anyways hope you enjoyed!

-Fayeress!


End file.
